When a person wishes to request assistance from a single person or agency, the person contacts the person or agency directly by calling, texting, emailing, etc. However, if a person needs to contact one or more people in a group of people, he/she cannot efficiently do so, as he/she would have to contact each individual in the group of people by calling, texting, emailing, etc. each of them. Suppose that a person requires assistance and would like any one of a select group of friends to offer help. The person would have to manually message each of his friends to see which one is available to assist. This process is time consuming because the person may not be sure of the best way to reach his friends. For example, one friend may be at work and is only able to receive a Short Message Service (SMS) message or an email; another may be at home playing video games and can only be contacted through his video gaming system. If the person places a phone call to all his friends, he may not be able to reach the friend who is at work and the other friend who is playing video games. Contacting people on an individual basis by calling, texting, emailing, etc. each of them is an inefficient way of requesting assistance.